1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and in particular to an apparatus and a method for displaying a power state of a refrigerator having plural chambers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a display unit of a kimchi refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art.
As depicted in FIG. 1, a kimchi refrigerator in accordance with the conventional art includes a left chamber 1 and a right chamber 3. Herein, a display unit 5, which consists of light emitting diodes, of function setting units 2,4 of the kimchi refrigerator is respectively installed at the front surface of the left chamber 1 and the right chamber 3 to display various information. Hereinafter, the operation of the conventional display unit 5 of the kimchi refrigerator will be described in more detail.
First, when early power is applied, each display unit 5 of the kimchi refrigerator displays a fermentation time of kimchi contained in the left chamber 1 and the right chamber 3. In more detail, the rest of the fermentation time until the kimchi contained in the both chambers 1, 3 are fermented is displayed respectively.
Herein, a user can freely set functions of the left chamber 1 and the right chamber 3 according to the kind and taste, etc. of foodstuff to be contained. When the user chooses a kimchi fermentation function, a kimchi fermentation time preset in an internal microcomputer (not shown) is displayed on the display unit (light emitting diodes) 5 installed at the front surface of a pertinent chamber.
In addition, when the user does not use one of the left chamber 1 and the right chamber 3, the user can turn off power of the left 1 or the right chamber 3 by pushing a power-on/off button 6 of a pertinent chamber. Herein, all light diodes of the display unit 5 installed at the front surface of the pertinent chamber are off. In more detail, by turning off all the light diodes, the user can recognize the pertinent chamber is not used. However, light diodes can be off due to a failure of the light diodes themselves or refrigerator, herein, the user only can recognize a pertinent chamber is not used. In other words, the user can not distinguish them (; the power-off according to the user's operation or due to failure).
In the meantime, as depicted in FIG. 1, there are various kinds of kimchi such as watery plain kimchi, radish kimchi and cabbage kimchi, etc.
Herein, U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,420 filed on May 16, 2000 relates to an operation control method of a kimchi refrigerator.
Hereinafter, the conventional power-off method of the kimchi refrigerator will be described with reference to accompanying FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 is a flow chart illustrating the conventional power-off method of the kimchi refrigerator.
First, it is judged whether the user turns off power of at least one of a first˜a N chamber respectively performable independent control. In more detail, it is judged whether or not the user pushes the power-on/off button 6 installed at the front surface of the chamber 1.
After that, when the user pushes the power-on/off button 6 in order to cut off power of the chamber 1, a power-off signal is inputted as shown at step S1, power of the display unit (light diodes) 5 installed at the front surface of the chamber 1 is off as shown at step S2.
As described above, in the conventional power-off display method of the kimchi refrigerator, although light diodes are off not because of turning them off but a failure of the light diodes themselves or refrigerator, the user only recognizes it as a pertinent chamber is in an off state. In other words, the user can not distinguish them.